


Til' Kingdom Come

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coldplay, Fluff, M/M, Otabek serenades Yuri, Songfic, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Otabek serenades Yuri in a smoky bar with his acoustic guitar.For you I'd wait 'til kingdom comeUntil my day, my day is doneAnd say you'll come and set me freeJust say you'll wait, you'll wait for meBased off of Til' Kingdom Come by Coldplay (2005)





	Til' Kingdom Come

It was open mic night at Yuri and Otabek’s favorite little bar, tucked into the corner of an old street down the road from their apartment. Otabek often sang some of the songs he wrote, sometimes he would sing cover songs, and Yuri always tagged along to listen. The blonde would sit front and center, sipping his bottom shelf vodka as he watched his boyfriend strum his guitar and sing.

It was the highlight of his weekends, listening to Otabek’s low and raspy singing voice with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His singing lit a fire inside of Yuri’s heart, tickling his nerves and setting his soul on fire. He loved the other boy, he loved him so much that he didn’t quite know how to describe it.

Nothing in the world compared to listening to the squeak of Otabek’s guitar strings as he strummed away, seated up on the bar stool in the middle of the dusty stage. His hair would fall into his face as he played. And play he did, with his calloused fingers pulling at the strings so delicately, the same way he pulled at Yuri’s heartstrings.

Tonight wasn’t any different, Otabek shooting the crowd his lopsided smile before he rested the guitar on his leg, clearing his throat before he began to sing. “Still my heart and hold my tongue. I feel my time, my time has come. Let me in, unlock the door. I've never felt this way before..”

Yuri felt his heart soar, his hand clutching at his chest. He felt it in Otabek’s voice, the song was for him. Yuri knew this song, he’d heard it so many times before. Somehow, tonight, it felt like a song he had never listened to before. It felt like a song that was written for him, something that only he and Otabek would understand.

“And the wheels just keep on turning, the drummer begins to drum. I don't know which way I'm going. I don't know which way I've come.” Otabek’s voice was touching Yuri down to his core, the blonde perched on the edge of his seat as he stared up at the stage. The air was filled with wisps of cigarette smoke, the quiet ambience of talking and glasses tinkling together was slowly fading from Yuri’s hearing.

All he was hearing was the gentle pluck of guitar strings and the melodic raspy voice that was singing to him. It was as if they were the only two in the room, Otabek’s eyes drifting up from his guitar to look down at Yuri. His eyes were warm, lit with the love that he held for the blonde. Swirling with his emotions, raw and in the open as he sang from his soul.

“Hold my head inside your hands, I need someone who understands. I need someone, someone who hears. For you, I've waited all these years. For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come. Until my day, my day is done. And say you'll come and set me free. Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.”

Yuri felt tears stinging his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks as he clutched at his heart through his shirt. It wasn’t the first time Otabek had sang him a song, and it likely wouldn’t be the last. Yuri knew his boyfriend was a romantic, always singing his songs with purpose, always with meaning.

But this was the first time that Yuri had felt any of the songs Otabek ever sang to him so much. He wanted to climb up onto the stage and push his guitar out of the way. He wanted to sit in his lap and capture his lips in a sweet kiss. He didn’t care that the room was packed with people, he didn’t care that someone was sitting so close to him that their knees were touching. He didn’t care that the ice in his vodka and tonic was slowly watering down the alcohol as he stared up at the stage.

“In your tears and in your blood, in your fire and in your flood. I hear you laugh, I heard you sing, I wouldn't change a single thing. And the wheels just keep on turning, the drummers begin to drum. I don't know which way I'm going, I don't know what I'll become. For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come. Until my days, my days are done, and say you'll come and set me free. Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.”

The tears stinging Yuri’s eyes were slipping down his face, hot and wet as his hand moved to cover his mouth. Otabek was still staring at him with intensity as he sang, emotions laced into every word, into every pluck of his guitar.

This was it, this was what Yuri spent his life waiting for. Waiting for someone like Otabek, who gave him all the love that he ever needed, all the love he ever wanted. Otabek was the person who would pick Yuri up from the ground when he was broken, piecing him back together again with his tender kisses and whispered words. This was who Yuri wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the person he wanted to wake up next to until he was old and tired.

Otabek was smiling, that stupid lopsided smile that pulled at Yuri’s heart every time he flashed it. He could hear the smile in his singing, hear the emotion he pressed between the words.

“Just say you’ll wait, you’ll wait for me. Just say you’ll wait, you’ll wait for me.”

Otabek bowed his head slightly, seemingly composing himself before he stood from the barstool, flicking back the hair that had fallen into his face. A few people in the crowd began to clap, others whistling as he stepped off the stage.

His Otabek, _his_ Otabek. Yuri was still awe stricken, swiping at the tears with thin fingers when Otabek gestured for him. He stood, tugging at the bottom of his shorts before he pushed past the throngs of people, uncaring who he was bumping shoulders with.

“Beka,” Yuri said quietly, so quietly that Otabek couldn’t hear him over the ambience in the room. Otabek’s face softened, holding his guitar awkwardly in one arm, his free hand moving to brush a stray tear from Yuri’s cheek.

They kissed, sweet and passionate, Yuri’s fingers pulling at Otabek’s shirt, his hip awkwardly bumping into the guitar he was still holding. Yuri didn’t care if anyone was watching, he didn’t care if people were having to step around them because they were standing in the middle of their path.

This was it, Otabek was the love of Yuri’s life, and he didn’t care who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super cheesy I'm kind of sorry but not really.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yo49REpQCwA)


End file.
